


The Opposition

by allmilhouse



Category: The Racket (1928)
Genre: Enemy Lovers, First Kiss, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Recently promoted to Captain, McQuigg decides to drop in on the local criminal element and let them know he isn’t to be taken lightly. But he wasn’t prepared for how inviting a racketeer could be





	The Opposition

**Author's Note:**

> Unlikely that anyone else ships this but their relationship is so dynamic, like anytime they’re both on the screen I can’t take my eyes off it. So naturally I wrote unbelievable fic about their first meeting. Sorry everybody!

A soft knock at the door. 

“Come in, Captain.”

Captain McQuigg entered the unpretentious office slowly, unsure what to expect. Clearly he had been expected, even though he wasn’t in uniform. He didn’t know what had tipped him off, and was beginning to suspect his opponent was more formidable than he had anticipated. 

Standing behind the desk was Nick Scarsi, racketeer and bootlegger, in his shirtsleeves, holding a bottle of his own product. “Please, take a seat Captain,” he said, gesturing to the wooden chair opposite his desk. 

Hurrying into the room, McQuigg sat down uneasily, but tried to face Scarsi with a determined look. 

“Can I offer you a drink?” McQuigg tensed up at the question, and Scarsi laughed as he sat down, pouring one drink for himself. “It was a joke, Captain. I know a fine copper like yourself would never indulge.”

McQuigg frowned. “Listen, Mr Scarsi, this wasn’t meant to be a social call.”

“Please call me Nick,” Scarsi said warmly, spreading his hands out in a vaguely disarming motion. “Look, there’s no reason this can’t also be a friendly chat of sorts. Take off your hat, make yourself at home.” 

“No thanks, Scarsi,” McQuigg replied, leaning forward in his chair. “Now see here, I’ve just been promoted to captain in this neighborhood-“

“And a hearty congratulations to you, Captain.” Scarsi lifted his glass in a toast, but McQuigg shrugged off the interruption. 

“I know you’re in the racket. I know what you and your kind are up to.” 

Smiling blankly, Scarsi stood up and gestured around at all the papers on his desk. “I don’t know what you mean, Captain. I’m just a businessman.” 

“The hell you are!” McQuigg roared, jumping to his feet and slamming his hands on the desk. His face inches from Scarsi’s, they stared each other down for a moment, until Scarsi closed the gap. He didn’t turn his head, and so his slight nose brushed against McQuigg’s more prominent one. Scarsi was softer than McQuigg had expected, his lips warmer and more yielding. 

They pulled apart for only an instant before McQuigg grabbed Scarsi by the collar and tugged him back for another kiss. This time deeper, McQuigg let out a soft moan and blushed as he felt Scarsi’s self-satisfied smile. His legs and back hurt from leaning over the desk, but McQuigg wasn’t ready to let go of the diminutive gangster just yet. 

A sound from the hallway finally tipped their hands. The men broke apart, and tried to regain some dignity resuming their seats. McQuigg picked his hat up off the floor, having fallen in the moment of passion. He dusted it off as the door opened after a quick knock. 

“Hey boss, just checking in,” a small head peeked into the room. “Word is the local authorities want a word with you.”

Stifling a laugh, Scarsi leaned back in his chair. “Thanks Chick, but I’m already aware. This is Captain McQuigg. McQuigg, that’s my associate, Chick.” He made the introductions amicably enough, and the two men nodded distastefully at each other. 

“If it’s all above board, then I’ll leave you be, boss. McQuigg.” He shot Scarsi a pointed look before disappearing as quickly as he came, leaving McQuigg to look at Scarsi in confusion. 

A magnanimous smile greeted him. “Don’t be jealous.” 

McQuigg glowered. “Jealous?”

“Captain, you have your business, and I have mine. But there’s no reason we can’t come to an understanding.” Scarsi sounded so reassuring that it was hard for McQuigg to stay strong. But he was a proud cop, and his conscience won out. 

“Sorry, Mr Scarsi, but you’ll find I play by the rules.” He got up to leave, straightening his tie as he reached the door. 

“Wait, Captain!” 

He paused, turning back. Scarsi was right behind him, leaning into his personal space. 

“You forgot something,” he said, reaching up to place McQuigg’s hat back on his head. Again so close, Scarsi leaned forward once more to brush his lips against McQuigg’s. Their profiles slotted together so neatly, and although the kiss was brief, McQuigg felt something stirring inside him. 

“I play by the rules too,” Scarsi continued. “Perhaps we should get together some time, and establish some ground rules of our own? I’m throwing a little party next Saturday, maybe you should come by.” 

Blinking, McQuigg nodded and fumbled for the door. 

“Remember Captain, next Saturday!” Scarsi called after him, smiling as he returned to his desk. Women, he reflected, were poison, but cops could be surprisingly fun.


End file.
